Through the Eyes of Missy Kallenback
by waowriteslikenotomorrow
Summary: Two words sum up Missy Kallenback: social outcast. Missy spends her time in the library, studying her life away, or at home on the computer. When her mother is killed in an accident, she finds herself delving into the dangerous life her mother lived just to find some solace in the midst of her crumbling family. Post-Amazing Spiderman, loosely based on the comics.


Through the Eyes of Missy Kallenback

_Chapter One_

**Just another Day with a Twist**

* * *

"Missy Kallenback!"

I stirred, eyes sliding open, and I slowly straightened my back, groggily rubbing my eyes. My Algebra teacher stood in front of me, lips pursed into a straight line and dark eyes glaring. Once I realized I had fallen asleep in the middle of class, I gasped, cheeks burning, and stood, spluttering out nonsense excuses. She sighed, running a hand through her blonde, gray-streaked hair, and shook her head.

"This is fourth time you've fallen asleep during my class," she stated. "What have you been doing, staying up at night and just not getting sleep?" I opened my mouth to explain, but she cut me off with another sigh. "Look, you're one of my best students, but if you cannot stay awake and keep your grades up, then we'll have a problem. Sit down and, _please_, do try to keep your eyes open."

With a heavy sigh, I nodded and sat back down, only for my butt to make harsh greetings with cold tile floor of the classroom. A chorus of laughter spread among my classmates, and I groaned, sucking in my teeth to refrain from yelling out at the culprit. It was obvious that it was Flash Thompson since he sat behind me after all. I stood, roughly took my chair back, and sat down on it, scowling. I pressed my hand to my forehead in frustration and embarrassment as I glanced over to Peter, who was chewing on the inside of his cheek, glancing between Flash and I. Emotions flickered back and forth in his smoldering dark eyes.

I felt hot tears in the corner of my eyes, and I inhaled a deep breath, counting numbers. '_Calm down, Missy_,' I told myself. '_This isn't bad at all. It's Flash being the jerk he is._' But that didn't stop my skin igniting in embarrassment as a few chuckles escaped my classmates. I clenched my hand around my pencil. '_Please, please, please, ring the bell. Ring the bell_,' I repeated, and as if God could hear me, the bell rung.

Instantly, people stood and gathered their items. I hurried in doing that, praying Flash didn't confront me again, and I grabbed my Literature book and practically sped out of the classroom. My shoulders rammed painfully into Peter's, but I neglected to tell him that I was sorry like I usually would. I charged out of the room and out of the school, the safe haven of my mom's car waiting for me.

"Hey, sweetie! How was your day?" Her gentle, honeysuckle voice greeted me, clueless to my flustered appearance.

"Fine, mom," I breathed, smiling reassuringly at her.

"That's good. Your father and I are going grocery shopping today. Do you want anything?" She inserted the key into the ignition and the car purred to life.

"U-um..." I wracked my brain for something I wanted. "...how about apples?"

"Apples? What kind? The Fuji or green ones?"

"Fuji."

"Okie-dokie."

I smiled at her once again, fiddling my backpack strap, and wanted to hurry my mom so I could get home and get on Tumblr. My friends were waiting for me there, and we all lived in different time zones so it was difficult to catch them all at the right time. Luckily, today was Friday, so we had the whole weekend free and open which means we could chat and talk all night and all day. Just thinking about it brought a wide grin to my lips.

"Hey, um, Missy..." My mom's voice brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied.

"Before we go grocery shopping, I have to tell you something."

There was a nervous tinge to her voice, and I frowned, facing her. Even her body language and facial expression showed that she was anxious and nervous. Mom is hardly ever nervous about something. It takes a lot to trouble her, really. However, recently, she's been really jumpy around dad... is he hurting her or something? Or-or what if it's something much more badly than that?

"Your father and I are getting a divorce," she blurted out.

...Oh. I don't know whether that's worse or okay. I know tons of friends whose parents aren't together anymore, but throughout my sixteen years of life, not once have I ever seen my parents argue or come to a disagreement. If anything, it would be a playful banter, nothing serious. She pulled the car into our drive way, turning to me. The look on my face must have worried her because the crease on her forehead deepened, and she gingerly placed a hand to my cheek.

That's when I realized I had been crying.

Tears pricked at her big, brown eyes as well, and she tugged me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she whimpered. "I tried so hard to keep our relationship strong, but the love just died throughout the years. I tried for not only Amy's, but yours as well. I didn't want to trouble you two by ending it so soon, but it was going to eventually. I didn't know it was going to be now." She pulled away, smiling tearfully, and cupped my cheeks gently. "This is the end of our marriage, but I will always love you, Missy. You'll always be my baby girl."

My body trembled with sobs, and I took in labored breaths.

"Now get your butt inside and get your homework done," she playfully ordered me.

I cracked a small smile, laughing under my breath, and nodded. I wiped at the stubborn tears, grabbed my bag, and opened the door. My mom smiled at me encouragingly, and I smiled back. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I marched inside and straight to my room where I watched as my mom departed to the grocery store. I threw myself on my bed and remembered today's events, and when I reached the part with Peter, I scolded myself for being rude and an idiot.

'_Oh well, might as well get onto that homework, Missy._' I thought lightly as I dug through my bag for my homework.

With a heavy sigh, I flipped open my Algebra book and read the assigned problems. Not too long after, I passed out.


End file.
